Shippo's Dream
by Elmblossom17
Summary: Shippo/Souta pwp oneshot; Shippo has a dream about his mate. Set in the 'Brotherly Love' universe.


**Dreaming of You**

by J. Robinson

05/04/'03

Shippo tossed and turned restlessly, dreaming a not-unpleasant-despite-appearances dream about his lover, Souta. "Souta..." he moaned, his body finally landing on its back.

_Shippo couldn't stand it. He had to touch him, to taste him, to have him. Blindly he reached out, his hands coming into contact with silky hair and smooth skin. "Souta..." he moaned, drawing the male miko closer._

_"Shippo-koi," said the other in a tone that raised the hairs on the back of the kitsune's neck. "My Shippo-koi..." Soft, sweet lips pressed against his own, kissing him hungrily. Smooth hands caressed his chest, rubbing up and down in a rhymthic pattern that served to heighten the fox-demon's arousal. His lover's scent filled his nostrils. He felt something hard pressed against him in the most intimate of places. The fox gasped._

_"Souta, please...please..." begged the demon._

_"Are you ready?" purred his lover._

_"I've been ready! Please! Now!"_

_Cool, slick fingers probed at the fox-spirit's entrance, opening him, sliding inside him. He gasped again and pushed his hips down against his lover's hand. "Ohhhhh..." he moaned._

_"You are ready, aren't you?" said a warm, amused voice. The fingers were withdrawn, making the fox-demon moan in disappointment, but then a hot, hard object was pressed against his hole and he caught his breath. "Now?" Souta asked._

_"Now, please koishii! Don't tease me anymore!"_

_"As you wish, Shippo-koi..." said the miko. The fox screamed in pleasure as he felt his lover enter him, stretch him, complete him. "You're so tight, so warm...you feel so good around me, Shippo-koi..." He thrust in deeper, hitting his lover's sweet spot._

_"Aishiteru! Aishiteru!" cried the fox as he peaked. Waves of heat and intense pleasure rolled over him, not subsiding, only growing stronger. "Aishiteru, Soutaaaa!"_

"Well, that was a nice dream," grumbled a disgruntled fox-demon when he woke to find not only that he was alone but that he had messed himself. "Kami-dammit."

He looked over to see Souta's sleeping form curled in a ball across the glade, the fire still burning in the pit between them. A gentle smile crossed the kitsune's face as he stood and headed toward the nearby river to wash himself off. "Hnnn," he sighed. "Wish my dreams would come true, dammit."

Stripping out of his haori, hakama, and under-robe, the kitsune jumped into the water, trying to ignore the icy cold. He shivered as he washed himself off, then jumped out of the water just as quickly. He pulled his haori on, let it hang low. The hakama and under-robes would need to be washed before he could wear them again.

"Dammit," he muttered again more out of habit than irritation. He slung the soiled clothing over his arm and started back to the campsite, trying not to let the feeling of cool air on his skin get to him. Goosebumps sprung up, which earned another soft 'dammit.'

The fox stepped back into the clearing, heading for his pallet to put on a clean pair of hakama. He had thrown down the soiled pair and bent over to rummage through his bag for a new pair, exposing his bare ass to the firelight and the night wind, when someone stepped up behind him and pressed their hips against his. Strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, you're awake," said a startled kitsune.

"You were screaming my name in passion," said Souta softly. "How could I not wake up?"

"Sorry...I had a dream."

"Obviously. Want to tell me about it?"

The fox-spirit stood up and turned to face his boyfriend. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," said the male miko with a similar grin.

"Alright, but let me put on my hakama first," bargained the demon.

"I like you better like this," replied his lover, glancing down at his bare legs with a smirk. Shippo blushed.

"Fine," he said, trying to sound cross. "But I'm not sitting on the ground like this. I'd get my ass all dirty."

"You can sit in my lap," Souta told him, his smirk widening as Shippo turned redder.

"Ok then," squeaked the kitsune, trying to stop his knees from wobbling. He waited until Souta sat down and then lowered himself into the other teen's lap, his tail flipping back and forth in agitation.

"So, tell me," purred the teen into his lover's pointed ear, his arms snaking around the fox's slender waist and pulling him back against his chest. "Tell me what made you scream my name."

"I was dreaming...about you and me...and we were..." Shippo's voice failed him. His head fell to one side and he felt Souta's lips lightly press against the curve of his neck. "We were..." he tried again.

"Being intimate?" asked Souta softly, licking the fox's skin. The smaller boy shuddered in his grip.

"Yes... Intimate..." Shippo muttered, his eyes half-closed, his mouth hanging open.

"What were we doing?"

"You had...blindfolded me and you were... Teasing me..."

"Kinky! I like it! Tell me more," commanded the human boy.

"You were...rubbing my chest with your hands and...stroking my...oh...stroking me..." Shippo's breath started to become faster, shallower. He felt himself hardening beneath his haori.

"Where was I stroking you?" purred the black-haired boy. "Was it on your leg?"

"No..." moaned the fox, melting into his lover's embrace. The human nipped at the skin of his neck, making a small red mark that quickly faded.

"Was it on your...hip?"

"N-n-no," Shippo stuttered as Souta sucked at the small bite mark on his neck.

"Was it...here?"

Shippo's whole body jerked as he felt Souta's hand close around his arousal. "Oh, gods, Souta..." he cried as he felt himself being slowly pumped, up and down, up and down.

"Tell me, Shippo-koi, was it here?" Souta's hand began to move slightly faster, and the fox's fingers wrapped around his lover's arms, clenching him tightly.

"N...no...not there...lower..." panted the kitsune, his green eyes rolling back into his head.

"Oh? So I was touching you...here?" Souta's other hand slipped down and under the fox, one finger coming to rest against his little puckered hole.

"Y-yes!" Shippo bucked into his lover's hand, clenching his teeth tightly. "You...you're going to make me... Souta... Koishii..."

"That's the whole point, Shippo-koi," growled the male miko into his lover's pointed ear, and lightly nipped at it. At the same time, he probed gently with his finger, causing the kitsune to let out a moan that was, in itself, an entire sentence.

"Aishiteru," Shippo whispered to the night. "Aishiteru, koishii, my Souta..."

"Aishiteru, Shippo-koi," whispered the human teen, and bit gently at the curve of his lover's neck. The kitsune screamed, thrust into his lover's hand, and came. Seconds later, he melted bonelessly back against the other boy, who caught him and held him tight. "Aishiteru," he murmured again, and kissed the already-fading bite mark on the kitsune's neck.

"Souta..." Shippo finally moaned a few moments later, after he caught his breath. "You didn't..."

"That's ok." Souta grinned down at his lover fondly. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me, won't you?"

Shippo raised up on his knees, wheeled around, and knocked his lover onto his back, landing atop him. He had a rather...predatory look in his green eyes. "Yes," he growled softly, and lowered his face to nibble at the human's lips. "I most certainly will."


End file.
